kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Castur
Castur is a keyblade master and protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Zephyr's Gloom is a place as dark as the name implies. In Zephyr's Gloom, the world is ruled by a corrupt government with a longstanding distrust of outsiders. Ever since the Keyblade War there has been a longstanding hatred towards keyblade wielders after the damage that had been done to the Realm of Light. Over time, this deep rooted hatred grew to extend to anything magical and, in recent years, this has expanded so greatly as to include beliefs that were deemed as "strange" or heretical to the common faith. Occasionally, those who find themselves capable of wielding the keyblade and children gifted with magic still appear on Zephyr's Gloom to the confusion of everyone. These anomalies often go unnoticed for long periods of time. To combat those born with fearsome abilities the government has heavily militarized local law enforcement in every community, even going so far as to give highly advanced training to their best "enforcers" for the specific task of hunting town Zephyr-born keyblade wielders. Those with that particular task are dubbed with the honorary title "knight". Since the governing body was eager to bring in fresh blood into their new program they began to pull children off the streets and placing them into academies for training in exchange for food and shelter. They offered Castur a purpose and he was willing to go through with whatever orders he was given so long as it meant survival. It was there that he met his friend Peralta, another kid who had pulled off the streets just as he was. Years passed and as Castur and his friend grew their convictions of their orders began to wane. The more time passed the more they found it difficult to justify the actions of their people. The two knights had gone to their commanding officer, a man they knew would share their concerns, to question if he would support them in making a change to the way their brand of "justice" was carried. Their CO offered to meet with them again in secret later the next day to discuss their next course of action. To be added later. Story To be added later. Personality As Arctus he was extremely talkative and seemed to ramble on just about any subject his mind came across. He kept his distance from the other Black Coats and acted rudely towards just about everyone he came across. He seemed to be clueless about everything that was going on though since he had been recruited to join the Black Coats out of the blue. Castur is thoughtful, observant, and holds a very strong sense of justice due to his experiences. He deeply wishes to redeem himself for the mistakes of his past. Abilities * 2/43 (+12) AP Skill Commands Magic Equipment Keyblades Accessories Items * Potion (Equipped) * Hi-Potion (Equipped) * Mega-Potion (Equipped) * Ether (Equipped) * Hi-Ether (Equipped) * Balloon Letter (Equipped) * Phoenix Down (Equipped) * Ultra-Phoenix Down (Equipped) Summons * ??? Jobs * White Mage * Ninja * Blacksmith (Equipped) Aura * Gravity * Earth * Wind Trivia * Arctus is left-handed. * The coat he wears was taken from a uniform he used to wear in his homeworld and altered before he went out on his journey. * The black blade he used to wield, Noctilucent, is still in his possession despite him having acted as if he had lost it after the 10,000 Heartless Battle. In truth, he just always preferred his keyblade to the sword. * His birth name is an anagram of the name he had chosen to use during his time undercover in Black Coats. * His full name is a reference to the Gemini constellation's binary star system. Category:Characters Category:Active